


Settling In

by Isilfic (Isilweth)



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Justice Society of America (Comics)
Genre: Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Gen, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 04:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilweth/pseuds/Isilfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one talks to Todd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Settling In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neotoma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neotoma/gifts).



It was awkward, Todd thought, being here in the JSA when he'd tried to take over the world so recently. No one talked to him. Michael had gone over Brownstone security matters with him and they'd laid out a plan of action. But, that was business, not personal. He missed Al terribly. Sometimes, his Dad managed to say "hello" here and there, but that was rare.

Todd couldn't really blame them for not talking with him, even without his attempts to kill them, the team was expanding and it was easy to get lost in the shuffle. He didn't find the quiet oppressive, but it made it all the easier to become a shadow on the wall and let them pretend he wasn't there.

After a while, though, the silence got to be too much and he stopped feeling like a person again. He would start seeking other voices, and that he knew was dangerous.

That was why he appreciated Sand's attempts at conversation. He had attacked Sand personally, yet he actively sought Todd out on a regular basis. Maybe it was because he'd spent so much time as a caged sand monster, or maybe it was his own innate kindness. Todd liked it all the same. It wasn't everyday, but it was enough to have the former Chairman trust Todd with tales of his prescient nightmares. It was nice to be asked how Damon was doing. It was nice to be thought of as more than wallpaper.

Nice was a whole lot better than awkward.


End file.
